


Access to the Strongbox

by Arithanas



Category: Black Sails, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: Elizabeth Swann needed resources and safe passage to Tortuga and she knew there was only one woman willing to deal in kind, instead on in currency.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> My gratitude to [Framlingem](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Framlingem) for the beta work.

“Miss Guthrie!” Mr. Scott called, leaning on the door. His voice was as calm and as deep as ever but the profound furrow on his brow boded ill news. “There is something downstairs that requires your attention.”

Eleanor Guthrie blew a lock of hair off her face, scowled and rose from her chair. She went down to the tavern where her rowdy patrons were making her strongbox heavy and her walls a little bit dirtier. Business as usual in this Nassau of hers, just the way she liked it best.  Mr. Scott Mr. Scott waited to open the door until she was near.

The bright light of the sun cut out the fanciful figure of a lady, in full-girded London Fashion. The dress was expensive and almost brand new but her hair needed some care. A slow smile appeared on Eleanor Guthrie’s face, but it ended in a sardonic smirk.

“I never believed I would see you back, darkening my door, Elizabeth,” Eleanor Guthrie said, shielding her eyes from the scorching sun of Nassau. “Least of all, in such finery!”

Elizabeth Swann tried to smile, but the weariness of the travel was too much to bear, in her wedding dress and in such a tight corset. Her knees buckled and the last thing she saw was the sand quickly approaching her face.

* * * * *

Night had fallen, and a soothing rain fell on the scorched sand like a balm.

Elizabeth Swann found herself in a strange bed, in a strange room and with strange company. Thinking her situation better than before, she nuzzled the lace-covered pillow.

“Look at you, Elizabeth,” Eleanor Guthrie said with a small chuckle, “Five hours ago, I wouldn’t exchange you for one of those battered rum casks my customers use to drag in and now, you are allowing yourself to be pampered and rest like one of Noonan’s beauties...”

Elizabeth chuckled and turned around. For a woman who couldn’t count a score of years, Eleanor was a brazen flirt.

“I wasn’t expecting you to manage your father’s business in New Providence.”

“I wasn’t expecting you. Full stop.”

“Fair enough.”

“You were getting married, if I read your last letter right.”

“You are clever enough to understand that there had been an unexpected development.”

“All these years we have been amicable, but not even in my wildest dreams did I expect that I would be the person you would run to for help.”

Elizabeth rose from the bed. The whalebone helped her to stand straight, but she really wanted just to hunch her back and cry. Things were happening too fast for her to put the events in a linear, logical sequence. Her steps turned into pacing by the bed.

Sensing Elizabeth needed some time, Eleanor went to the small table next to the bed and poured a couple of cups. Tea was cold, but it was better than nothing. With gentle force, Eleanor brought Elizabeth to the bed and made her sit to take a sip.

Slowly, between sips of tea, Elizabeth began to relate the things that had happened between the failed wedding and her trip to New Providence. She sensibly resolved to leave out the events that could make her sound out of her right mind. Eleanor nodded in the appropriate moments and encouraged her friend with discreet enquiries.

“Even so,” Eleanor insisted after a small pause, “we knew each other when I was six and you were a dash older. Yes, we exchanged letters, frequently and amicably. Nice acquaintances we are, but we are not friends, in the  generally-accepted sense. Why do you come to me when your father is still alive and well, Elizabeth?”

“I don’t know. It all happened so fast.”

“I can figure that much.”

“All I could think of was to follow Will and I sold my jewelry without a second thought. With the proceeds, I traveled from Port Royal to Cuba.” Elizabeth’s fingers held the tottering cup with a faint grip. “And that was where my luck ran short. There was not a ship to take me to Tortuga, where I could get accurate news of Will and the pirates. I stowaway away with a shipment of rum to Nassau, knowing you were here, but that’s it:  I have but the dress on my back and the will to continue.”

“What do you want from me?”

Elizabeth gulped, closed her eyes and made some calculations. There was still much distance to cover and she was not sure how much more she had to go. “I need a loan, maybe a substantial amount, and safe passage to Tortuga, if you can provide it.”

“So, you want access to my strongbox,” Eleanor summed up the situation, crossed her legs and looked into the distance through the dark window, “for the sake of old times alone?”

“Of course not, but you must realize, this is a dangerous adventure and there is no way to ensure that I’ll be alive to repay you.”

“All the more reason to put you on board the first ship making its way to Port Royal.”

“I can’t return to Port Royal. Not without Will!”

“Your venture, Miss Swann, is not one of great profit for me.” Eleanor’s voice was hard and the height of seriousness and that’s why her next words took Elizabeth by surprise. “I make the ensuing counterproposal, in order to get something out of this agreement: if you allow me to touch your box, I’ll allow you to assault my reserves.”

Elizabeth Swann weighed the proposition with a cold head.

“If I understand correctly, you want to profit from my maidenhood.”

Eleanor rolled her eyes at the word her friend used. New Providence was a place where such dainties wilted pretty easily.

“I’m engaged!” Elizabeth insisted with the tone of someone saying an obvious statement.

“Clear as water, but I don’t want your hand in marriage. I just want an early payment, in case you don’t return.” Eleanor sounded sincere in her approach to the issue. “I was hoping you were curious enough to try without any further difficulty, but I understand if you are not interested.”

With those words, Eleanor put her cup on the table and left the room. Elizabeth was puzzled because Eleanor, regardless of how young she was, was the kind of person who never let things go easily.

“I need to see some things done.”

The room was colder and lonelier. Her cup went to keep Eleanor's company and Elizabeth returned to bed, her head swimming with the possibilities while being pulled under by her deep attachment to Will Turner. Elizabeth prized her given word, but there was only one way to keep it. Her mind was still reeling when the door opened with a snapping sound. Eleanor entered the room with folded clothes in her arms.

“Here. You will need these tomorrow.” Eleanor said, putting the clothes in a chair.

“I thought your help was conditional.”

“No, your payment was conditional,” Eleanor stated and began to undo the points of her bodice. “My help was not.”

Elizabeth sprang from the bed, her arms around her young friend in a flash.

“You are the most excellent lady in these waters!” Elizabeth followed her exclamation with a kiss, “and the most handsome too.”

“Let us take you out of this dress to sleep shall we?”

Elizabeth scowled and made up her mind in a heartbeat. “It’s not sleep I have in mind at the moment.”

Eleanor took her chance, her hand started to raise her friend’s skirt, with movements that betrayed she was too habituated to women's clothes to be hampered by them. Elizabeth closed her eyes and her mind flew immediately to the image of Will, but such fantasy dissolved quickly when Eleanor’s deft fingers touched her leg and caressed upwards until they rested between her legs.

“Tell me when I should stop…” Eleanor said and offered her lips.

The next kiss out of Elizabeth’s lips touched Eleanor with more confidence. She didn’t want to stop, not right now.

* * * * *

The day dawned amid a thick fog, but Nassau Port was full of activity. From the famous tavern on Nassau’s main street, the young owner walked hand in hand with a young man who sported a wide brimmed hat. The sight was uncommon, but none of the port residents made any comment; they knew that it was in their best interest to keep Miss Guthrie happy.

Elizabeth, for she was the one in breeches, adjusted her new battered hat.

“You make a handsome sailor,” Eleanor said, but her tone was non-committal. “Now don’t go onto that ship and lose that precious treasure you are saving for your fiancé.”

“Will you ever forgive my reluctance?”

“Only if you return from this adventure alive and give me another chance to destroy it.”

Elizabeth laughed and her hand rested on the low-quality cutlass Eleanor had given her to complete her outfit. Last night was something she needed to think about but her chances of seeing Eleanor again were slim at best, so she saved the thought for another happier occasion.

“What is the plan now?”

“The  _ Edinburgh Trader _ needs to restock in Port Royal before it returns to England,” Eleanor explained, her hand holding Elizabeth’s warmly. “Mr. Scott agreed with Captain Bellamy to have you on board, as a common sailor. It depends on you if you want to take land on Port Royal or if you bribe the honorable Captain with the money.”

Elizabeth raised the brim of her hat so Eleanor could look at her countenance.

“I can’t do more for you in such short notice.”

“Good thing I packed my dress.”

Eleanor looked even more shocked, but soon shrugged it out. Inquiring about Elizabeth’s plans wouldn’t bring profits and detract her from her plans to make Benjamin Hornigold master of the fortress. She just minded the irons she already had in the fire.

“Safe travels, Elizabeth,” Eleanor wished and gave her friend a hug. “Please, inform me when you return from this adventure.”

“Are you eager to return to our nice acquaintance?”

Eleanor Guthrie chuckled dryly: “I’m curious to know if you insist on marrying that man after last night.”

There was no reply, Elizabeth kissed Eleanor’s lips softly and moved toward the pier.

Eleanor spared her a last look and returned to her tavern without a second glance. Her mind was already engaged on the different affairs of the day.

Elizabeth looked back at the beach as he walked up the ramp. Her lips formed the words 'thank you' and a small smile appeared on her lips before she hopped into the ship.


End file.
